


La vague

by Kate_Harlock



Category: The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: Un bref one-shot tapé vite fait en regardant le film.





	La vague

J'ai toujours adoré le cinéma. Je lisais beaucoup aussi, mais à l'écran, parfois plus que le scénario j'aimais le jeu des acteurs, les costumes, les décors, les effets spéciaux… Je voulais devenir producteur. Évidemment.

  
Toi, tu rêvais de devenir actrice. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'un projet scolaire. Au moins ces rêves auront eu ça de bon: nous permettre de nous connaitre, même si ce n'était pas assez longtemps pour moi. Aurais-je jugé un jour que nous avions fait notre temps? J'espère que non.

  
Je t'aime, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

  
Ces derniers temps, la météo s'est déréglée. Qui s'en est préoccupé? Pas moi. Pas toi non plus. Ça arrive tout le temps, le mauvais temps, et puis le soleil revient…

  
Nous sommes pris dans des embouteillages. Au milieu des klaxons j'entends un grondement. Tu me lance un regard effrayé. J'attrape nos sacs et nous sortons de la voiture. Par réflexe je verrouille la portière, au cas où… L'eau nous arrive presque à la taille. Nous courons parmi les gens qui cherchent un refuge, et puis je me rends compte que le grondement s'est intensifié.

  
Je me retourne et je la vois.

  
La vague.

  
Si nous étions devant l'écran je la trouverais magnifique, cette vague qui roule à travers Manhattan en avalant les immeubles. Si nous étions dans le film, j'agirais sans doute en héros et je nous sauverais. Mais je ne suis pas un héros.

  
Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si je le dis ou si je ne fais que le penser très fort. J'ai peur, et toi aussi, mais tu as confiance en moi, et il faut au moins que j'essaie. J'attrape ta main et je cours. Tandis que nous nous frayons un chemin, je cherche des yeux une entrée, un refuge, n'importe quoi. Mais cette vague, là, derrière nous, est bien réelle, et il n'y a rien pour nous sauver.

  
Je me doute déjà que nous sommes perdus.


End file.
